danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sully
'Sully '''is the team leader of the Danger Rangers. He is a spokes-sea lion and is safety-driven, smart and funny. He is the action hero. Sully is somewhat funny and loves to tell jokes, especially puns. Kitty is often the one to have the last laugh when he shows off or tells jokes or tries to be a smart-alec, and he has a crush on her. His catchphrase is "Let's roll, Danger Rangers!" Sully is one of the few Danger Rangers to ever mention their childhood, but unlike the other two Rangers, Kitty and Burble, there is no flashback scene of him as a kid. He is voiced by Jerry Houser. Appearances * Mission 547: Safety Rules! (pilot) (''first appearance) * Water Works * Wild Wheels * Where the Fun Never Stops * Fires and Liars * The Great Race * Medicine Mix-Up * Safe and Sound * Cave Save * Chem Gems * Dog Days * Be Prepared * Wet and Wild * Go Games * Kitty's Birthday Surprise * Fallbot Forget Me Not Trivia * His favorite food is fish sticks. * His favorite color is blue, which coincidentally is the color of his skin. * He is loyal and thoughtful. * He considers himself to be handsome, though Kitty disagrees. * He always likes to think big. * He was redesigned a bit in Chem Gems. * Technically, seals and sea lions do not really have feet. Instead, they have flippers. However, Sully, mostly being on land like the others, walks with his flippers like feet. *He is one of two Danger Rangers to be an aquatic animal. The other is Burt. *He is also a talented performer, as shown several times. He can balance a ball on his nose and also do tricks as a performing sea lion. **His favorite trick is the Safety Seal Water Wheel. * Being a sea lion, he is an expert swimmer and diver. *His favorite band is the Decibulls. *He also enjoys breakdancing. Gallery Sully and Kitty.jpeg Sully1.jpg Outside the circus.jpg Squeeky, Sully, and Burt with jetpacks.jpg Ranger Sully.jpg Seal Power.PNG Guitar sully.PNG|Sully playing an electric guitar. Suly relaxing.png|Sully relaxing on the cruise ship Sully blue.PNG sealion.PNG Watertight Seal.PNG|Swimming underwater Fran-Teek looks at Sully.png Burble rap.png|Sully performing along with Kitty and Burble in the "Protect Your Ears" video Everyone Be Water Safe.png|Sully balancing a ball on his nose in the video for "Everybody Be Water Safe" Sully wearing a hat.png Sully (12).PNG Sully (11).PNG Sully (7).PNG Sully microphone.PNG Sully Underwear.PNG Sully (14).PNG Rockstar Sully 2.PNG Rockstar Sully.PNG Sully with Megabloks.PNG Sully 3.JPG Sully (16).PNG Chemicals.PNG Sully (5).PNG Sully (4).PNG Sully and Fallbot 2.PNG Sully and Kitty.PNG Stick together.JPG Umbrella.JPG Water Works (2).PNG Water Works.PNG Water Works (5).PNG Water Works (4).PNG Sully (13).PNG Sully (6).PNG Pinniped.png Kitty and Sully birthday.PNG Sully helping out.png Birthday party.PNG All with Kitty.PNG Seal and Fallbot.PNG 10463980 310571212443242 5781651409315790344 n.jpg 10436259 310571215776575 4978439780293285167 n.jpg 10402429 258594517675570 9076154922468907415 n.jpg 10175029 310571235776573 3429296394705376261 n.jpg Download.jpg P363142 n151489 cc v4 aa.jpg Sully (10).PNG Sully (9).PNG Sully (8).PNG Sully (2).PNG Sully.PNG Sully pjs.PNG Sully sleep.PNG Sully catapults.PNG Sully awake.PNG Sully cellphone.PNG Sully buckles up.JPG Sully 2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Danger Rangers Category:Protagonists Category:Pinnipeds